nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Comeback (Part 2)
Comeback (Part 2) is the third episode of the fourth season of The Nekci Menij Show, the 28th episode overall, and the second part of a two-part special. It premiered on August 2nd, 2014, and has had over 68,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. This episode introduces two brand new characters: Mashelle Williems and Petball. Plot Several flop stars gather Nekci's meeting at her haus, where she's planning a big meeting to stop Eggy Azalean from 'coming for her spot'. Medoner gives a PowerPoint presentation about how they all need to do a "fun, pusy-poping, slutty, dansey, unaplogetic bop" for their group collaboration. Nekci isn't impressed and tells anyone that wants to work with Medoner to leave immediately. Everyone except Jasy J and Arana Grondy leaves, and the remaining trio begin work on their own collaboration. Meanwhile, Eggy reveals to Bayonse that her former Destin's Child bandmates Krely Roolin and Mashelle Williems are throwing a baby shower for Krely behind her back. Bayonse spies on the party from outside Krely's house, and overhears Mashelle thanking guests for coming to the "first Destin's Child reunion in nearly six weeks". When Ke@$h£r points out there's a member missing, Mashelle and Krely say they don't remember her, and Bayonse realises they have written her out of their lives. Mashelle and Krely take a break from the party and go outside. Kety Perr approaches, says she's had an idea to prove that she's "cool", and asks if they would like to be in her new music video. Mashelle and Krely decline, but Kety kidnaps them and takes them to the set. Spotting an opportunity to redeem her "last shred of humanity", Bayonse sets out to save them. Loly Alan is still travelling with Merier and Kily Manoge in her As Lung As I Got U balloon. They finally land on a desert island, where Nicel Shitsinger has been stranded. Loly then reveals herself to be as evil as the other quens when she gets back in the balloon alone to leave the island, noting there's now "three less evil divas to stop be being Sheesus". Nicel then informers Kily and Merier that she's capturing them and taking them to her leader. At the Film Studioes, Kety has forced Mashelle and Krely to be extras in her new music video for 'This Is How They Do'. Bayonse and Eggy arrive to put an end to her plan, but Kety traps them inside. Nonetheless, Bayonse punches Kety and manages to save Mashelle and Krely. Krely says they're now "cool". Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. Quotes * "As u no, Assaconda has just iconicly leeked. Its my most persnel balod to dait"'' - Nekci talks about her Baby Got Back-sampling new single'' * "I cant complane, I flimed a luvly music vedio... and a luvly shampoo comersel... and a luvly yogert comersial"'' - Nicel has been keeping busy on her island'' External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Ep 28 - "Comeback" (Part 2) on YouTube Category:Episodes